Kakuzu, Hidan i TO
by Silvah
Summary: Krótki oneshocik, w całości oparty na dialogach. Podczas jednej z wielu swoich wędrówek Kakuzu i Hidan natykają się na enigmatyczne TO...


- Daleko jeszcze, Kakuzu?

- Daleko.

- Ale bardzo daleko?

- Tak, Hidan.

- Nie no, mam dosyć. Czemu zawsze tyle łazimy? Jakby wszystko nie mogło być w tym samym miejscu!

- Ech.

- Już tak nie wzdychaj. Do diabła, stopy mnie bolą. Daleko jeszcze?

- Już ci mówiłem, Hidan.

- Ledwie idę. Nie możemy się na chwilę zatrzymać?

- Nie.

- Pff, wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Ej, co to jest?

- Nie wiem, nie interesuje mnie to. Chodź, Hidan. Hidan?

- Ej, to dziecko!

- Tak. Niesamowite. Możemy już iść?

- Ciekawe, kto je tu zostawił, toż to prawie niemowlak. O, jak się patrzy.

- Idziemy, Hidan!

- I co, tak po prostu je tu zostawimy?

- Właśnie tak. Szybko, jeszcze długa droga przed nami.

- No daj spokój, przecież to małe dziecko porzucone w ciemnym lesie, gdzie wszędzie czają się dzikie bestie!

- Na przykład ty.

- Bardzo śmieszne. No weź, Kakuzu...

- Zostaw to. Może ktoś po to wróci.

- Kto niby wróci? Co za kretyn zostawia dziecko pośrodku lasu zupełne same?

- Po prostu daj sobie spokój i chodź.

- Przecież ono tu zginie...

- Od kiedy zrobiłeś się taki wrażliwy? Czy ty przypadkiem nie uwielbiasz zabijać wszystkiego dookoła dla tego swojego bożka?

- Uważaj na słowa! A tak w ogóle, to składam wielkiemu Jashinowi w ofierze tylko ludzi, a zgodnie z założeniami mojej religii dziecko to nie człowiek.

- Co za bzdury. Sam jesteś założenie, i to błędne.

- Kakuzu!

- Dosyć tego gadania, Hidan, idziemy.

- No dobrze...

- Hidan...

- Tak?

- Odłóż to.

- Jak możesz być tak okrutny?!

- A ty to niby jesteś lepszy z tymi swoimi rytuałami?

- Oj, czepiasz się. A tak poza tym to tylko dziecko. Spójrz tylko na tę słodką buzię!

- Odłóż. To. Teraz.

- A w czym ci to przeszkadza?! I tak ja je będę niósł, więc co ci zależy?

- Jak sobie chcesz. Kretyn z ciebie.

- Z ciebie większy. Tuś, tuś, tuś...

- I nie odzywaj się do tego.

- Bo co? Dzieci lubią, jak się do nich mówi, więc się wypchaj. Nie lubimy go, bobasku, prawda? O, właśnie tak. Patrz, Kakuzu, jak przyznaje mi rację.

- Fascynujące.

- Ciekawe, czy to chłopiec, czy dziewczynka.

- Hidan...

- O, dziewczynka.

- Kretyn.

- Trzeba ją jakoś nazwać. Jak myślisz, Kakuzu?

- Myślę, że kompletnie wysuszyło ci mózg.

- Idiota. O, słyszałeś?

- Tak, nazwałeś mnie idiotą.

- Niee, ona powiedziała "Gluguglu"!

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że kiedyś coś ciężkiego musiało uderzyć cię prosto w głowę.

- Nie dowcipkuj sobie. Może to było jej imię?

- Tak, na pewno.

- Trochę długie... Może to skrócimy do "Glu"? Co ty na to, Glu? Gluu...

- Czy tobie pomieszało się pod sufitem?

- Jakiś ty prozaiczny. Patrz, jak Glu się cieszy ze swojego imienia.

- Nie skomentuję.

- To nie komentuj. O, przestała się uśmiechać. Stało się coś, Glu?

- Pewnie nie lubi widoku twojej mordy.

- Nie denerwuj mnie, Kakuzu...

- Zaczęło ryczeć.

- Słyszę, głupku.

- Ucisz to.

- Niby jak?

- Jakkolwiek.

- No, nie płacz, Glu. Nie przejmuj się tym brzydkim panem.

- Nie przeciągaj struny, Hidan. Ucisz to albo zostaw w krzakach i będzie spokój.

- Zostawiłbyś Glu na pewną śmierć? No wiesz co?

- Wiem co. Pospiesz się, bo ryczy coraz głośniej.

- A może chce jeść?

- To daj temu jeść.

- Niby co i skąd?!

- Nie moje zmartwienie. To ty się uparłeś, żeby brać to ze sobą.

- No dobra, niech pomyślę...

- Ty umiesz myśleć? Jestem pod wrażeniem.

- Czy ty możesz przestać się ze mnie nabijać, Kakuzu?

- Proszę bardzo, tylko ucisz to.

- Tak, tak. Czekaj, potrzymaj ją.

- Co? Ale zaraz... Ej!

- Ja poszukam czegoś do żarcia. W końcu jesteśmy w lesie, nie? Muszą tu rosnąć jakieś jagody czy coś.

- Tylko się pospiesz... Na co się tak gapisz?

- Słodko razem wyglądacie, wiesz?

- Dawno cię nikt porządnie nie kopnął?

- Już idę, idę. O, tu coś rośnie!

- To wilcza jagoda, kretynie. Chcesz ją otruć?

- "Ją"? Już nie "to"?

- Nie dyskutuję z tobą.

- Ojej, ale się przejąłem. Ty, Glu przestała płakać.

- Widzę. To znaczy, słyszę.

- Ale się na ciebie patrzy.

- To też widzę.

- Chyba cię lubi.

- Albo po prostu nie lubi ciebie.

- Ha, ha. O, a teraz ziewa.

- Uśpiło ją twoje ględzenie.

- Mi się wydaje, że podoba jej się brzmienie twojego głosu.

- Co ty nie powiesz.

- No to co? Zostawiamy ją w krzakach i idziemy sobie, co?

- Daruj sobie tę ironię.

- Oo, ty też ją polubiłeś! Ja nie mogę. Wiesz, powinieneś sobie kiedyś zrobić dzieciaka, dobry tatuś by z ciebie był.

- Mów tak dalej, Hidan, a zaraz spotka cię coś niemiłego.

- A może ty już masz kilka dzieciaczków? Nie zdziwiłbym się. Stadko małych Kakuziątek, he, he.

- Gdybym nie musiał jej trzymać, to ukręciłbym ci łeb.

- Jasne, jasne. Musisz mi kiedyś ich wszystkich przedstawić...

- Przymknij się. Glu zasnęła.

- Urocza jest, prawda?

- Trochę.

- Lubisz ją, co?

- Powiedzmy.

- Ha, wiedziałem. W gruncie rzeczy jesteś całkiem porządny.

- W przeciwieństwie do niektórych.

- Ej, ej, nie pozwalaj sobie! Gdyby nie ja, coś właśnie w tym momencie mogłoby ją pożerać.

- Już się tak sobą nie zachwycaj.

- Co z nią tak w ogóle zrobimy?

- Podrzucimy komuś w najbliższym mieście.

- No pewnie.

- Co miał znaczyć ten kpiący ton?

- Nie, nic. Chyba będzie mi jej brakowało. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego cudownego obrazka, jak miękniesz z powodu byle dziecka.

- Jednak jesteś kretynem.

- Ty też, Kakuzu. Ty też.


End file.
